How could this happen to me?
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Amy got sent to Horizon. What did she get sent for? Will she open up? Or will she stay silent? Enjoy!... This story is currently on Hiatus... Pending fixing of minor grammatical errors.
1. Prologue

Ok PEOPLE!! I do NOT own Higher Ground, or anything associated with it!! I only own Amy, Her family and other characters that you do not know... That being said, Please read and review... I am a very poor college student, so do NOT sue me... You won't get a thing!! Enjoy the Story!! Read and Review

How could this happen to me:

Prologue

Amy Stone lay in bed that night, the covers pulled up to her chin. She heard a shuffling in the hallway and tightly closed her eyes. Her door opened. It was her uncle. It had to be. For the last few years, ever since she was about 8 years old, he would come into the room and do things to her. She was now 16. Amy learned that if she just pretended to be asleep, he just touched her and then left. She felt the covers tugging down to the foot of the bed.

'Damnit, can't he just leave me the fuck alone? At least it will be over quickly.' She closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep so that her uncle would not do anything worse to her than just touch her. She felt her uncle shaking her shoulder.

"Amy, Wake up, it's time for your goodnight kiss. Come on Amy. This shouldn't hurt too badly. There's my girl."

An hour or so later, Amy slid down to the floor and reached into her bag. She took a razor out of her bag, and held it to her arm. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and pushed down hard and dragged the razor across her arm. Afterwards she took it into the bathroom and cleaned it. When she was finished, she went back into her room, shut and locked the door, and sat down on the floor and cried.


	2. Introductions all around

Chapter 1:Introductions all around

Amy Stone sat in the backseat of her parents truck. She wasn't paying any attention to her parents trying to talk to her. She was so conflicted. She was a little sad, because she couldn't spend the rest of the year with her friends. She was angry that her parents thought that they had the exclusive right to try and control her life. She was relieved to be getting away from her uncle. She was a little apprehensive because her parents were dropping her at some school called Mount Horizon, in freaking Canada. Canada of all of the places in the world that she could go. Amy didn't mind the Canada part of it, she liked Canada. She just didn't relish the idea of having to go there against her wishes. She would have rather made a vacation out of it. She turned her cd player off and put it into her bag. She sat back and took in the scenery.

"Honey? Amy, I hope you understand that your father and I are only doing this for your own good. You need to get away and make a fresh start. This school is supposed to be one of the best. I know you want to be with your friends, but we want to find out why you feel you need to-" She coughed. Amy rolled her eyes. _'God, mom can't even say it.' _She thought sarcastically.

"You mean why I feel I need to fucking cut myself mom? GOD you can't even say it can you? Why can't you even fucking say it mom?! It's not like it's going to jump out and bite you!"

"AMY LYNN!! Apologize to your mother RIGHT now. We don't understand and you weren't exactly telling us what is wrong. We love you, and want you to get better." Amy snorted.

"Sure Daddy, Sorry Mom. There. Satisfied?" She sighed and settled back, rolling her eyes as she did so and flicking her parents off as she did so.

"Amy, it was either this, or getting cooped up at some mental Hospital. We know how much you hate being cooped up. The headmaster said that this school is in the outdoors. That should satisfy all of us. You can get the help you need, which is what we want for you, and you can be in the outdoors, which is what you want. You love the outdoors Amy."

Amy sighed. She was not going to argue the point with them any longer. She figured that she wasn't getting out of this, so the only thing to do was to accept her fate, that didn't mean that she had to like it at all. She perked up a little bit when her father turned into the long driveway of Mount Horizon High School. She took in everything as they drove up the winding drive.

"Well, it's pretty at least. I'll give it a couple weeks I guess." She busied herself putting the rest of her stuff into her book bag. Her father pulled to a stop and shut off the truck. They got out as a young man made his way down the steps. Amy got out of the truck along with her parents and leaned against it, tilting her face up towards the sun.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone. Peter Scarborough. Headmaster of the Mount Horizon High School. And this must be Amy. Pleased to meet you Amy." Amy looked at him and then walked over, with her hand outstretched.

"Hey." It was only one word, but to Peter, it worked. He sized her up quickly, aware that she was doing the same to him. He smiled. She smirked.

"Please come with me. Amy, don't worry about your bags. We will get them shortly. I would like to meet with all of you first. After that, we will take your bags to a room and check them for any illegal items and then you will be assessed and then paired up with a first week buddy. Ok? Amy, if you would wait out here. I would like to speak to your parents first." He gestured to a cushy, comfy looking chair and she sank into it, tucking her feet under her, while staying quiet.

'Ok, so far, so good, doesn't seem too bad, not too scary.' She sat patiently to wait her turn to speak to Peter.

Inside the Office

"Mr., Mrs. Stone, what else can you tell me about Amy? You have all of the paperwork filled out, but sometimes you don't think of everything all at once." He waited.

"Well, she has been shutting down a lot. We will be talking, and bring up the subject of her cutting and she clams up immediately. And if she doesn't clam up, she lets loose with the swearing. She doesn't even talk to her family about it. She tunes everyone out. She's been short with everyone. She likes water." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Her mother smiled.

"Amy likes waterfalls, creeks, ponds, things like that. She is terrified of pools. She loves the outdoors. I think if she had a choice between sitting inside reading and being outside near water, or hiking, She'd pick outside hands down." Peter jotted down notes. He smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Scarborough-"

"Peter please."

Amy's mother shifted in her seat. "It is only fair that we warn you. Amy knows self defense." Peter nodded and jotted that down.

"Can I ask what her rank is? What belt color I mean."

"She is a Yellow Belt." Peter nodded again.

"I am a black belt, so she and I should have no problem in that regard. Not that I like to use violence. Unless it is absolutely necessary, we do not use violence to bring down a student. What do you say we get Amy in here?" They nodded.

Peter walked to the door and stuck his head out. Amy was sitting quietly and tapping some nonsense on the floor with her shoe. She looked up when Peter called her name.

"We'd like you to join us now please. Hey Sophie! Would you please go find Juliette and tell her to come here please in about an hour and a half?" Peter opened the door wider and allowed Amy to pass through first. She stopped just inside and let her eyes play over the room. She sat down in the chair indicated by Peter. Peter sat down behind his desk.

"Amy, the rules here at Horizon are very plain and simple. There's no violence, fighting, sex, drugs, or inappropriate touching. We share all of the chores, even the staff. You can talk to any counselor here and it will stay between us. The only exception is if we suspect violence or illegal activity, in which case we're bound by law to notify the authorities. This is a safe haven for the students. A place where you can let go of whatever stressors in your life. In addition to those, we have group therapy everyday, and you have one on one counseling with me. the therapy is mandatory. You will be a part of the cliffhangers group. Can you live with these rules?"

Amy smirked and nodded. Peter smiled." We are here to help you Amy, in what ever way we can. Let's go, you need to say goodbye to your parents, go through the other part of being assessed, which includes checking your bags and a physical. Then meet Juliette, another girl here at Horizon, who will be your first week buddy, get settled in and a tour of the place, and then Lunch will be at 12 pm sharp. Ok?" They all stood and followed Peter outside. He helped Amy take her bags out of the truck, then stood at a distance while she said goodbye to her parents. Her parents knew that she was not allowed to have phone calls or visitors for the first week, to give her time to settle in. They were ok with that.

"Amy, Remember please, we love you, and we are only doing this for you because we want you to feel better from whatever is causing the pain. We will call you in a couple weeks and see how you are doing, the first chance we are able to, we will come visit." Amy allowed herself to be hugged by her parents and then picked up her one book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Love you both too, mom. Dad. I gotta go now. I do NOT agree with putting me here, but I'm not going to argue with you about it anymore. Bye." With that, she turned around and walked to Peter. They picked up her bags and walked into the windowless room where the assessments took place. Peter set one of her bags on the table. He talked to her while he checked her bags.

"So Amy, your information sheet said that you aren't taking drugs, but that you do cut. When was the last time that you cut yourself?" He eyed her as she shifted in her seat. Debating whether she should answer truthfully and whether she could trust him. She decided that she would trust him

"A week ago, I do not have razors or anything, my parents double checked. But I understand you have to as well." Peter nodded.

"Can I have your shoes please? Amy, you can not be allowed to keep your karate belt in the room with you. I will keep it in my office. You will have to come to me to be allowed to have it." Amy nodded.

"Am I allowed to have it every day to practice? I usually work out every morning." Peter looked at her.

"We will work something out. I see you have a lot of notebooks. You like to write. That's good. Most of what you will write on your own will be private unless you want to show it to me. That is a choice that you must make for yourself. Ok, your bags check out. Most students try to bring at least one thing. You haven't. Now, I am going to go put them over here and leave the room, you are to get undressed when the doctor comes in here to perform your physical." Amy stood up.

"If it's a guy, you can kiss it goodbye. I won't do it. And there is NO way that you or anyone else will make me." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"We have a male doctor for the guys, and a female for the girls. It is a standard precautionary measure in order to protect both the student and the staff. Any reason in particular why you don't want a male doctor?" Amy clammed up and turned away from him. Peter nodded.

"Ok then, After you are done, Juliette will meet you here, help you get settled in and then she will drop you at my office, you are having your first one on one with me before lunch. ok?" Amy settled back into her chair and nodded, mollified. Peter nodded and walked out as the doctor walked in.

After the physical, which wasn't too bad, Amy decided, the doctor said she could get dressed. She quickly got dressed and was tying her shoes when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She looked at the door. A slender girl with long dark hair peeked in. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Juliette, Jules to my friends, you must be Amy? I am your first week buddy. Peter wanted me to show you around and help you get settled in and then take you to his office. Want some help carrying your bags?" Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Amy. Hi, please lead on. Thank you for showing me around." Amy liked Juliette immediately; she seemed nice enough, extremely thin though. But she seemed a really nice girl. They picked up her bags, and walked out the door.


	3. Talking to Peter and meeting everyone

Chapter 2: Talking to Peter and meeting everyone

A couple hours, Juliette was dropping Amy off outside Peter's office. She gave Amy a good tour, helped her get settled in and had her meet some of the rest of the cliffhangers. Amy was beginning to feel as though she was getting used to being here, she only hoped that everyone else was as nice as her. Juliette left her outside Peter's office after telling her that she would see at lunch.

"Amy, come in please." Amy stood and walked in after Peter. She automatically sat down in the seat she had sat in earlier when she was in the room with her parents. She watched every move that Peter made. He settled in a chair next to her and made a mental note when she scooted hers away a little. He smiled.

"Well?" Amy asked looking at him. Peter retrieved a folder from his desk and opened it.

"Well, your Physical turned out pretty good. You don't have many cuts. Your Left knee is a little weak apparently, your gynecology exam raised a couple flags though. Would you like to tell me anything?" Amy remained silent. Peter jotted a couple notes. He tried a different direction.

"We usually ask new admits if there is anyone that they do not want to receive phone calls or visits from. It's for your safety, as well as the safety of other students here. Anyone like that for you Amy?" Peter asked this because the doctor's report indicated sexual abuse. but until Amy disclosed anything, he couldn't help her. He really hoped that no one was abusing this girl. Usually, if a student said a person that they didn't want to see or talk to, it was usually their abuser. He was pulled from his thoughts by Amy shifting uncomfortably.

"I'd prefer not to have to talk to my Uncle Jim. I don't really get along with him. He's an ass. "Peter nodded and made a notation in her file.

"All right. I made a notation. Watch the language please. No contact at all with your uncle. Is there any particular reason why you singled your uncle out Amy?"

Amy shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it." She got up out of her chair and paced around the room. Peter watched her carefully as she made her way to the window.

"Amy? Did something hurt you before? Sexually I mean." Amy clenched her fist.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it. Please back off." Peter nodded.

"All right. Your school records show that you were an excellent student, but that your grades started to drop a little bit. You aren't too far behind. I am going to put you in classes with the other cliffhangers. If you have any difficulty please let me know." Amy turned on him.

"Why are you this way?!" She demanded while stomping her foot and crossing her arms. Peter looked confused.

"What do you mean Amy? I am not sure that I understand what you are getting at."

"You are being WAY too agreeable. You ask me something and I say I don't want to talk about it. You respect that. You aren't pushing and pushing and demanding. You're being-" Peter waited.

"You are being way different then the other therapist that I spoke to in the past, when I was still at home. She wouldn't leave well enough alone. She just kept pushing and pushing. She wouldn't accept that at times I wanted to be quiet. I finally told my mother that I was not going to see her again, and if she made me, I would run. I am not sure if I like you being so agreeable or not. I have to think about it." Peter smiled.

"I like to be patient with my students. I figure that they will spit something out eventually. If they don't after a few sessions, I will push, but only to guide them. Be forewarned. We are going to have group during Lunch to introduce you to the rest of the group and then you will have free time for a couple hours after lunch. After that, we will be going on a hike; we will be out there overnight coming back sometime tomorrow. Will that bother you?" Amy shook her head.

"I suspected not. Your mother said that you like the outdoors. I'm sorry that you will be marching off into the woods your very first day here, but the group has had this planned for sometime. During the hike, we will be spacing everyone out and you will each be having a solo. I will explain later in more detail. All right, let's get you to the lunch room; I am sure you might be hungry. Let's go." They walked out of Peter's office and to the dining room.

After getting to the dining room, Peter and Amy got their food. He walked her over to where the rest of the Cliffhangers were already seated and eating.

Hey guys. This is Amy; she is part of the cliffhangers group now. Juliette is her first week buddy. Come on everyone, we are going to eat in the lodge itself while we have group." Everyone got up, and took their trays into the lodge. Amy had already claimed a spot in a chair on the end. She wanted to be able to study everyone else. Peter dragged a chair over as well.

"Everyone, like I said in the dining room, this is Amy. Amy Stone. She is new. Since she only knows Juliette, I want you all to go around and introduce yourselves, tell why you are here, and complete the sentence, I feel. That will be all for group. Who wants to go first?"

"Auggie, you go first, we will go clockwise. Amy will be last." Auggie nodded.

"Well like Peter said, my name is Auggie, I am here because I was in a gang and I feel all right. Jules?"

"My name is Juliette, Jules to my friends, I am a cutter and I am bulimic, I feel excited. Shelby?" A pretty blond girl stretched and sat forward. She smiled.

"Shelby, I am here because I ran away because my stepfather molested me, I feel fine. Scott?" A tall slender boy raised his hand slightly.

"My name is Scott, I am here because I started using drugs because my stepmother was molesting me, I feel- conflicted. Daisy."

"My name is Daisy, I am here because I took a golf club to my father's head when he threatened to turn violent towards me. I feel fine. Ezra?" Amy felt that she was going to really like talking to Daisy.

"Hi there Amy, My name is Ezra. I am here because I got hooked on drugs like Scott, because I couldn't deal with my parents. I feel- a little down. David?"

"Name's David, I am here because my father thinks it's good for me. I feel angry. That just leaves you Amy."

Amy raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she was going to be at ease completely with David. There was something about him that bothered him. She looked at Peter. He smiled encouragingly. She shrugged. "My name is Amy, I am here because I cut myself. I feel- I'm not sure how I feel." Peter nodded and stood up.

"Ok well, you are all dismissed. You have free time for two hours; I am heading to the office. Anyone who wants to talk to me can come to my office. We will be meeting at the picnic tables in 2 hours. Amy, Can I see you in my office please." Amy stood and followed Peter to the office.

"Well Amy, that's the group that you will be with most of the time. What do you think? Don't worry it won't get back to them. I like getting opinions from the new people." He smiled and settled on top of his desk, waiting expectantly.

"Well, they all seem like very nice people. None of them look like they are trouble. I feel comfortable with most of them." She didn't say anymore. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Something is troubling you Amy. Who or what is it?" Amy looked down at the floor.

"That guy that went before me, David I think. He creeps me out, I don't know why, maybe it's the fact that he winked at me. He reminds me of my uncle." Peter nodded and made a couple notes.

"Why does he bother you Amy? Why does he remind you of your uncle? You know that I am here to help you, don't you?" Amy nodded and hugged her knees to her chest tightly, keeping her eyes away from Peter. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed inaudibly. He wanted her to trust him.

"All right, your pack will be at the picnic tables with everyone else's. It will be labeled. I have to talk to Scott, he's waiting. We will all talk more later after we reach our campsite. See you soon."

Amy walked out of the door without a word. She looked up as someone fell in step with her. It was Juliette.

"Hi Amy, I'm about to head over the girls cabin. Want to walk over together? I think I am going to rest a little bit before we have to go tramping off into the woods. What are you going to do?" Amy smiled.

"I think I am going to write for a while. If I nap now I'm not going to sleep tonight. Let's go."


	4. A little time for reflection

Chapter 3: A little time for reflection

Amy followed Peter through the woods to her solo spot. Peter wouldn't tell her anything about it when she asked. Just that it was her spot for the solo. She smiled as she took in the scenery. She felt so calm and at ease out here. Like the problems she had with her uncle didn't even exist. She wasn't paying attention however and she almost ran into Peter when he stopped.

Amy settled down in the spot that Peter and Sophie picked out for her. She was pleased beyond words. Peter had given her a spot near the water. She felt instantly calmed down. She turned her attention to what Peter was saying to her.

"Ok Amy, I am going to help you set up your tent this time, you will be responsible for taking it down. Either Sophie or I will be checking on your periodically throughout the rest of today and tonight. In your pack you will find your bag dinner, and some other things. You will also find a notebook with a list of questions. You have to answer the questions in the notebook; it will be turned in to me after we return to the school. Do you have any questions right now?" Amy shook her head.

"No I don't, thank you Peter for helping me. See who ever later." Peter nodded and left after telling her that he would be back in 3 hours so they could come together for group. She settled to work, building a fire. Once it was ready, she settled down on her sleeping bag and took out the note book and read the questions.

How do you feel about being at Horizon?

What do you think about the direction in which your therapy is going?

Is there something that you want to talk about but you don't feel that you can?

What do you think about the other people in your group?

What are your interests and hobbies?

After careful thought and consideration, she answered the questions as honestly as she could. She put that stuff aside and opened her other notebook. She picked up her pen and started to write a new journal entry.

_Sept. 15th_

_Diary:_

_Well. I have been at this place for about a day now. I know that it is too soon to make judgments, but I can not help but make them. I have met the group of kids that I am spending the time with, Auggie, Juliette, Ezra, Daisy, Scott Shelby and David, my counselor, Sophie, and Peter, the Headmaster. They all seem like really nice people. There's a girl who cuts like I do. There are a couple kids who, I think would understand what I am going through with my uncle. I kind of want to tell Peter about him, but I am sort of afraid to tell him at the same time. I do not know how he would take what I have to say. I don't even know if he would believe me. I find it odd, but I trust Peter. He reminds me of Grandpa a little bit. He doesn't push when I say I don't want to talk. He just says ok. I think that is what I need, to be allowed to ease into what I feel like sharing. I miss grandpa sometimes. I find that I am not so pissed at my parents that much anymore that they dropped me here. It's nice here. First chance that I get, I am going exploring in these woods. I wonder if Peter would even let me do so. I will have to ask him. _

Amy stopped writing briefly and took a bite of her apple. She munched on it while thinking and then picked up her pen.

_I ache so much from everything that my uncle has done to me over the years. I hope the nightmares are gone, but I have this feeling that they are going to keep nagging me. I don't know what to do. If I were home, right about now I would be reaching into my drawer and grabbing a razor and start cutting. Oh well, I think I will have to find another way to cope. Anyway, I am going to go now, I want to finish my lunch and sit quietly._

Amy set aside everything and walked a little ways away to where the water rushed by in a calm stream. She sat down and closed her eyes and meditated, shutting out everything.

After awhile, she was pulled from her meditations when she sensed, more than felt someone squatting next to her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Turning her eyes to the left, she looked right into Peter's eyes. She backed away suddenly. Peter raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Amy. I have come to collect you for group. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were meditating. Are you ready?" Amy nodded and stood up as well, following Peter back to the main site.

When they got there, everyone else was just milling about and waiting for Peter and Amy. When everyone was settled down, Sophie smiled at everyone.

"So how were your solos? How about if everyone says how your solos were and how you are each feeling. Who wants to start?" Scott raised his hand.

"My solo was all right. It brought up a lot of things that I need to think about more. I don't feel as conflicted. I feel better. Shelby?"

"Well, mine was actually spent just sitting there, writing the answers to the questions, and then just thinking. I haven't written about what in the journal. I feel ok. David?" David stretched and settled back down.

"I am doing great. Solo went fine I have a couple questions though. Daisy?"

"Mine went fine, I sat and read over what I had previously written. I'm better. Jules?"

"My solo went fine. I am feeling a little down, but not too badly. Auggie?" Auggie shifted a little bit uncomfortably.

"Mine went ok, it brought up a lot of thoughts so I am feeling pretty bad. How about you Amy?" Amy smiled.

"My solo was productive. I answered the questions and then wrote in my personal journal that I have been keeping since a few years ago. I have a few questions though, so I am feeling a little anxious." Peter nodded.

"This is all really good to hear. Auggie, would you like to talk some more later on once we break for our individual sites?" Auggie nodded. Peter nodded.

"Each of you needs to go back to your individual sites. We will be making the rounds in a few minutes. We will be talking to each of you for a little bit. If there are any emergencies, give a blast on your whistle. Ok see you soon. Sophie will be talking to Daisy, Shelby Ezra and David. The others, you get an annoying visit from me. Auggie's up first."

Amy walked back to her site slowly, taking time to relax and take in the sites. She heard the call of many different animals and smiled, while wishing she had a camera to take pictures with. She could hear the others behind her talking. She turned off to go her way while the others continued on.

Once she got there, she stoked her fire a little to bring it back to life. When she was satisfied that it would keep, she wandered down to the water and picked up pebbles, throwing them in the water. She sniffled and held back the tears for a few moments. She sat down on a log near the water and bowed her head. Her shoulders shook a little bit and then she was still. She figured that she had plenty of time to cry and look like she hadn't been before Peter showed up. She didn't want to tell Peter that her uncle had been molesting her, or that he had raped her. But she was so tired of keeping it all inside.


	5. A visitor comes this way

Chapter 4: A visitor comes this way

The days flew by. Before Amy knew it. She had been at Horizon for 3 months. Her parents called once or twice a week. They had made known their desire to come for a visit. Peter had yet to broach the subject with Amy. He was still concerned about Amy. She had not had any instances of cutting herself. She opened up a tiny bit while talking to Peter, she opened up about the same with group. She hadn't run. Although Peter knew that it was only a matter of time before she reached her breaking point. He had let her tag along on the treks through the woods and up the road while he jogged in the early morning. Amy seemed to like that. She had only asked for her belt twice. and each time, Peter let her have it. He was sitting at his desk when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He looked up as Amy poked her head in. He stood up and smiled.

"Amy, Come in please. Sit down. I have some news for you." Amy sat down and tucked her feet up under her and waited. Peter sat down in the chair next to her, noticing that she didn't move her chair away at all. Amy looked at him.

"What is it Peter? What's the big news that you had to interrupt my free time, and drag me in here. If it's about the stupid argument I had with Shelby, We already made up. Duked it out verbally and moved on. Anything else I disavow any knowledge of. Including the bucket of water on your head yesterday!" Her eyes lit up as they always did with mischief. Peter smirked.

"First, I am glad that you both moved on from the argument. I was actually going to put the two of you together and make you talk it out if you hadn't. And Amy I know it was you and Ezra who did the bucket thing because I was watching you set it up. So you're busted. BUT that is not why I dragged you in here. I brought you in here to talk about your progress and to give you good news. But first the progress." Amy nodded and straddled her chair listening intently. Peter retrieved the folder.

"Now, Amy, Your academic progress is excellent. You actively participate, you have handed in every assignment early. You only complain that you feel that you aren't being given enough work. For that reason we are going to put you in the accelerated classes that we have here and see how you fare there. Fair enough?" Amy nodded and smiled.

"Awesome. Honestly I think I could PROBABLY do college level work too. What's the rest." Peter frowned briefly.

"Well, You have been making progress with therapy. But I get the feeling that you are still holding back ALOT of stuff. You are still very reluctant to talk about the other issues. And now we are going to have a session and I am going to push. Hard. And no, you aren't going to like me very much for it." Amy frowned as well and walked over to the window by the door. Peter sighed.

"What's the good news Peter? You said that there was good news." Peter smiled. Your parents would like to come up for a visit. Today. Are you ready to see them?" Amy hesitated and then nodded.

"I would like to see them. I am not as ticked at them as I was when they dropped me here. I figure I should at least talk to them." She kept facing the window, and Peter smirked to himself. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Instantly she tensed up tighter than a drum. She made a fist and took a deep shaky breath.

"Let go of me Peter. You know I don't like people touching my shoulders like that." Peter backed off. He nodded.

"Fine. But I want you to sit down and talk to me." Amy shook her head.

"I don't want to talk in here. It's too, stale. Can we go somewhere else?" Peter shook his head.

"Nope we need to talk in here Amy. I know you don't want to, But I want you to stay in here and talk to me" Amy crossed her arms.

Thus began a staring contest. Peter stared her down while she stared him down right back. Amy knew that she should talk to Peter. He hadn't really pushed her all that much. He'd pretty much kept talking as pain free as possible. While she appreciated it, she was perplexed by it as well. She was holding on to her pain so tightly. She didn't think that she had a really good enough reason to talk about it all. She let out a quiet frustrated scream. Peter looked at her surprised. Amy wasn't one to scream at all, not even in frustration.

"Fine what the hell would you like to know?!" She sat down on the couch. Peter pulled up a chair and propped his feet up on the edge of the couch.

"First off, watch the language please. Second. What would you like to tell me?" Amy snorted.

"I am so tired of you thinking that I have some deep dark secret that you just HAVE to know all of the little details to. You promised that you would NOT push me. But yet, here you are. Pushing me. It's frustrates me. I just want to talk and be done with it so I can see my parents. Because for ONCE, I ACTUALLY MISS THEM!" She punched the arm of the couch in frustration. Peter grabbed her hand.

"Quit already with the doing violence to yourself. We had this talk once before. If you keep it up I will call your parents and tell them you are on restriction and then I will PUT you on restriction. Now, you need to calm down." Amy remained silent and finally Peter sighed.

"All right look. I still have to call your parents and tell them they are able to come visit. I know that you have not been sleeping the past couple nights due to nightmares. Get over it, your room mates ratted you out. So why don't you take a nap here, on my couch. I will have one of the senior girls come in here and sit with you if you need anything. Try to get some sleep. Here' a blanket for you. I will have your parents come up shortly before lunch ok?" Amy nodded and yawned into her hand. Peter smiled.

"One way or another Amy, somehow we are going to solve all your demons. That's what I am here for. Sleep now, I have other stuff to take care of." Amy closed her eyes obediently and rested. Peter went and found a senior girl to sit with her. Then he made the call to her parents and took care of other matters.

Three hours later, Peter came back and found Amy still sleeping; the senior girl was doing work and left when Peter came back. He took a quick shower and changed clothes. When he came out he saw that Amy was just waking up. He picked up the papers that the senior girl left on his desk and read them silently. He closed his eyes. This was just more proof. He knew that he should confront her, but decided to wait until after her parents visited. She sat up when Peter called her name.

"Hey, if you want to get a shower in before your parents get here and freshen up, Now would be the time. They will be here in about an hour and a half. When you are done taking your shower, please come back here. We need to talk about the visit. ok?" Amy nodded and sleepily pulled her shoes on. She jogged out and headed over to the girls cabin to get some clean clothes and get a quick shower in.

After getting cleaned up, She jogged back over to Peter's office and flopped down outside next to Auggie, who was just sitting there. She'd had many good conversations with Auggie.

"Hey Amy, How are you doing? Heard your parents are coming to visit. My advice, milk it for all it's worth. You can't bring back anything illegal, but you can probably go out for a delicious dinner, or have your parents order in something and eat with them here. Peter will tell you all about it."

"Auggie, thank you for being so accepting of me and my issues. None of my friends from back home were so accepting. Not even when they found out about the cutting. They stayed far away from me. I'll tell you all about the evening when I can. But for now I had better get in there."

Auggie left and Amy knocked on Peter's door. Peter opened the door.

"Amy, let's walk shall we? We usually wait for parents outside. And talk a little bit. I know that Auggie explained everything to you." Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I am not sure if I am ready to go out to eat. I will have to see when my parents get here." Peter nodded.

"Well it is up to you. You can go out to eat tonight, OR you can go tomorrow. Depends on how you feel. I think that's them now." Amy stood up along with Peter. She had a happy look on her face.

"Amy, Sweetie, how are you?" Amy launched herself into her parents arms, accepting hugs from them. She was telling them about how she had scaled a cliff in under 3 minutes, when her voice stopped mid word. Out of her parents truck, stepped her Uncle Jim.


	6. Running and a confrontation

Chapter 5: Running and a confrontation

Amy actually took a step back from her parents. She felt as though the world were sitting on her chest, almost as though it was so hard to breathe. She tightened her fists and turned away from her parents for a moment. Peter moved to her side quickly, intent on provided whatever support Amy needed. She held up her hand, silently telling him to back off. Peter nodded and waited, holding his breath.

_"Shit, what is he doing here? I thought I said I didn't want to see him? I am very disappointed in Peter. Well maybe he didn't even know that they were bringing the jackass? Maybe, just maybe I will give him the benefit of the doubt."_ Amy turned back around and looked at her parents.

"Mom, Dad, WHAT is Uncle Jim doing here? You know I do not get along with him. You know I don't care to be around him. And I know that Peter told you that I did NOT want to see him. Why would you bring him with you guys? I thought that the THREE of us could go out for a nice, quiet dinner." She looked at her parents. They didn't say anything. Amy smirked and turned away.

"Why don't we ALL go into my office and talk about this privately. Amy is that all right with you?" Peter asked looking at Amy. She shook her head. She looked at Peter. He could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She turned away.

"Hey Peter, what are you when you aren't walking or standing?" Peter looked at her. He noticed that she was keeping away from everyone. He narrowed his eyes in thought and then went wide eyed. He knew she was going to run. He stepped towards her as she took off and then looked back at her parents and uncle.

"If you go inside, someone can show you to my office. We will be there as soon as possible." Without waiting for an answer he took off after Amy, who by that point was almost to the woods. Damn that girl could run fast. He could see Auggie and Ezra right behind her. He prayed that they could catch her and keep her until he caught up to them. He grabbed the walkie out of his pocket to let Sophie know what was going on and that Auggie and Ezra were with him. A few minutes later, he could see Auggie and Ezra bent over, breathing heavily.

"Peter. Dang that girl is quick. She gave us the slip. You aren't mad that we took off after her are you? We saw her crying and figured that she was running. We tried to keep up with her." Ezra said between pants. Peter bent over as well. He shook his head. Auggie added his comments.

"Yeah man, She's like definite track star material. I don't even think that she was breaking a sweat Peter."

"No, Guys I am not mad at you. I am grateful. I wouldn't know where to go if it weren't for you. But it looks like she gave us the slip. Auggie you are pretty tight with her. Any idea at all where she might go?" Auggie thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers.

"I got it! She used to tell me that she wanted to find the river and follow it someday, see where it took her. She told me, that when she was hurting at home she used to go down to the creek and sit for hours. She feels calmest by the water, or something like that." Peter nodded.

"Ok, I have a pretty good idea of where she could be. I am going to go looking for her. I want you guys to go back to the School and wait. Tell Sophie if I need help looking I will let her know. And no guys, you aren't going to be put on shuns or anything because you were trying to help. Thank you."

Auggie and Ezra left, walking slowly because of the intense run. Peter watched them and then started walking. He didn't have far to go. He figured that she would be where she did her solo. He knew she'd be ready to talk when he got there. He would be ready to listen.

He walked a steady pace stopping every few minutes to look around and listen. He made it to the solo Cabin and walked straight to where Amy had had her solo. He could see her on the ground hugging her knees to her chest. Her shoulders were shaking violently. He walked towards her and squatted a few inches away. He spoke quietly so not to scare her.

"Amy. You want to talk now?" Amy lifted her head and Peter could see the tears. Her chin trembled. Peter took her in his arms and hugged her. The sobbing got worse. Peter just held her and rocked with her back and forth. After awhile, Peter took out the walkie and radioed Sophie that he had found Amy and to let her parents know that she was unable to go out with them and that she would explain tomorrow. After that, he helped Amy up.

"I just thought that if I didn't have to see him anymore the pain would go away. That it would make it less real. That I would be safe here." She took a deep breath and leaned against a tree. Peter raised an eyebrow and sat on a rock.

"Do you want to talk here or wait until we get back to my office? Because you know Amy, We are going to have to talk about it now. You can not ignore it any longer." Amy shook her head.

"It needs to come out now, it needs to stop hiding. Here is fine. It just hurts so much Peter." Peter nodded and settled back against a tree.

"Ok I am listening. Don't hold back Amy. It will be good for you." Amy took a couple of deep breaths.

"It started when I was 7 or 8 years old. My uncle would come into my room. Sometimes he would just give me a goodnight kiss and leave other times he would touch me. Sometimes he would use objects. I wasn't too scared of him. I was a kid for God's sake. I didn't think that I had any reason to be afraid of him. He molested me, he raped me, and He-He sodomized me. I didn't start cutting until I was about 13, when he actually penetrated me for the first time, with, you know. I only did it because THAT pain was something I could control. I used to pray everyday that I would cut myself so much that I would die. I didn't want to go on living. I still don't want to." She started crying again.

"Peter. I don't want to be left alone tonight. Because if I am. I'm going to find something, anything to cut with. I'm not going to care. Please don't leave me alone tonight." Peter opened his arms for another hug.

"I am not going to leave you alone tonight. I will keep you safe. That's my job. We should head back to the school now. We will discuss your punishment for running later. No, I am not going to put you on shuns." Amy shook her head.

"Peter, I can't go back there and face my parents. I can't." Peter held up his hand silencing her.

"Amy, I had Sophie tell your parents and uncle that you were not up to seeing them after all and that you would see them tomorrow. You do need to tell them though what you told me. I will be there, and so will Sophie if you want. Come on. We need to go." They started the long walk back to the school.

"By the way Amy, you realize that you ran ten miles? And that Ezra and Auggie ran Seven. They ran after you to make sure that you were all right. They ran after you because they care about you. Let's pick up the pace." They broke into a jog making it back in a half hour. When they were just about there, Sophie Radioed Peter.

"Peter? Peter, Amy's parents and uncle are still here. They refuse to leave without seeing her today. They want to see her tomorrow as well. Where are you?" Peter rolled his eyes and noticed Amy doing the same.

"Hey Soph, That's fine we will actually be in the office in about 10 minutes we are walking out of the woods now. Meet us in the office please. And give Curtis a call. I will explain later." He turned to Amy.

"Well looks like you are going to have to talk to them today after all. Are you up for it?" Amy shook her head.

"Might as well. They are going to want an explanation. Let's do it." Peter smiled.

"All righty then!" They walked into the main building. They could see the rest of the cliffhangers having group. Amy waved but didn't stop. Peter was pulling her towards the office. She could see the others though giving her thumbs up. They understood. Amy sat down in the chair outside the office while Peter went in.

"Mr and Mrs Stone. Mr. Miller, Sorry it took me so long. Amy wasn't feeling well. She has said that she really doesn't want to go out to eat. We can have something ordered in though if you want." Amy's father stood up.

"I want to see my daughter." Peter nodded. He walked to the door and beckoned Amy inside. Once inside, her parents engulfed her in hugs. Amy smiled. After things settled down, Amy took a seat next to Peter. She looked up and saw Curtis standing inside the door. She waved and Curtis waved back.

"Ok, Now that we are all here. Amy has something that she would like to tell you all. Amy, Go for it." Amy took a really deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Ok, first off, Mom, dad, I am so sorry that I resented you both so much for dropping me off here. You were right I needed help. I wasn't going to get it by ignoring what was going wrong inside of me. I am sorry that I cursed at you both, and I do apologize for being so short with everyone in the family. I had my reasons, which I will get to very shortly. I didn't mean to worry either of you when I took off. Peter is half right. I was partly sick. But mostly I wanted to get away from Uncle Jim over there. See mom, dad he has a lot to do with all of my behavior over the last few years. He's the direct cause of me cutting myself." She shrank back as Uncle Jim stood up. Curtis slapped a hand down on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Amy continued.

"See ever since I was about 7 or 8 years old, Uncle Jim has been coming into my room on a regular basis and has been doing things to me. Things that he had NO right to do. He has been molesting me. He raped me when I was 13 years old and a couple time since then. I started cutting when I was 13 after he did that because the cutting was something I could control. I didn't tell either of you because I didn't want you to be mad at me. I just wanted to be loved by you both. And I tried so hard to find ways to do that, regardless of what was happening. I understand if you guys don't love me anymore, or don't believe me that it happened. But it did. It happened. And Uncle Jim's the cause. I am so sorry." She gave herself over to the crying. Peter whispered soothingly in her ear while her parents sat there. All of a sudden, her father stood up.

"You SONOFABITCH!" He hauled back and punched Jim across the face, knocking him down. Jim stood back up with Curtis' help. He looked dumbfounded.

"Jack! Linda! You aren't going to believe her are you? I mean she cuts herself for some reason and she's at a school for dysfunctional adolescents!! Of course she'd lie!" Linda just sat there.

"We will see you in court. I believe my daughter over you ANYDAY Jim. You will get yours somehow. I don't know how and I don't know when, but you will. And I hope it's painful. Amy baby, I am so sorry for what you went through." As Amy's mother rocked her in her maternal embrace, Curtis handcuffed Jim and led him out. As the door closed. Amy's sobs grew worse. When she had calmed down a little bit, Peter cleared his throat.

"Amy, what you did today took guts and courage. I am proud of you. I think that instead of going out you should have a quiet night in with your parents. Why don't you have something ordered in and you can eat in the dining room. Everyone should be done in a little while. What do you say?" Amy shrugged.

"Well I would like to go out because I miss being outside the grounds. I do want to be with my parents. Do you mind if we go out Peter?" Peter shook his head.

"I'll get you a pass so you can head out." Why don't you go say bye to the group? I think they should still be in the common area. Oh and Amy, you are still getting busted when you get back. Shuns for 2 hours tomorrow. You pick the hours and let me know when you come back." Amy nodded.

"Thanks Peter." She took off out the door to the common area. Her parents looked at Peter.

"Peter. Thank you. The change in Amy has been unbelievable. I would not believe it if I didn't see if with my own eyes. She's so much happier now. I am so glad that we know what was going on with her. I can't believe that we didn't see what was happening." Peter shook his head

"He went to a lot of trouble to make sure that you wouldn't see what he was doing. Amy has been very brave coming forward. She still has a long way to go. Being here at Horizon has been the best decision you made. I only have one question. WHERE did she learn to run? Because when she took off she ran 10 miles into the woods. She's FAST." They all shared a little laugh at that. After a few more minutes of talking, Peter met Amy at the common area and gave her a pass. She waved goodbye and they pulled out of the drive on their way to eat dinner. Peter Sighed and went back into the lodge and sat in on the last few minutes of group with the Cliffhangers.


	7. NOTE

Hey Everyone!! Sorry about the lack of updates for this story I was re-reading it the other night and realized that I have hit the dreaded writer's block... Where would you, THE READERS, like to see this story going in future chapters? Send me reviews with your opinions!!


	8. A littleTrouble on the Horizon

Chapter 6: A little trouble on the Horizon

About a month and a half later, Peter was sitting at his desk looking through a file for a new admit that they were getting later that Week. He was waiting for Amy to appear so they could have a session before lunch. He was a little worried about Amy. A month had passed since she told her parents what had been going on, and had her uncle arrested. Since then she had, in a sense, had shut down a little bit. While he thought about Amy and what was going on with her, He opened her file and re-read some of the notes that he had written about her the last couple sessions.

_'Amy had broken her wrist, while out in the woods.' _Peter had been with her when it happened. They had taken to walking in the woods while they talked. He found that It kept Amy calm and let the words flow more easily than being cooped up in a office. Peter had wanted to dig into the abuse- Because Amy had been content to merely say that she was abused, but then she would change the topic.

Peter had pushed he hard and still she refused to talk about it. She had gotten really upset and threw her arms out. One of them had connected with the trunk of a tree and ended up broken. She had looked at Peter Shocked. Peter had just blinked and then hustled her to the hospital where they had set it and put it in a cast. Amy had not said another word to him that day. She had not shed any tears either. that had bothered Peter.

Peter didn't think that she was cutting again- She'd been pretty good about that. But he wanted to be sure. He also wanted to ask her about this new admit. He had a suspicion that this person was a relative of Amy's. If that was the case, He wanted to find out the real reason why he was coming to Horizon. If it was legit then he would help how he could. If it was to intimidate Amy- Then he would send the person home. He was closely perusing the file and missed Amy knocking on the office door until she opened the door.

"Peter? You wanted to see me?" Peter looked up and smiled.

"Yes come in Amy, please, shut the door too." Peter smiled as she did so and made herself comfortable on his couch. Amy hadn't smiled yet. Peter took a deep breath.

"Amy, How is your wrist? Are you in pain at all?" Amy just shook her head. Peter nodded. He noted with a quick look that Amy had not yet taken off her shoes. That made him frown. She had been starting to get comfortable with him and his office and would take her shoes off. That was her way of saying that she was comfortable and she didn't feel the need to run. He smiled at her. She just looked at him.

"Amy. You know that I am always here to help you and the others. You have pretty much shut down completely since you talked to your parents and saw your uncle." He noted that when he said that Amy jumped as though she had been Struck with a whip. He made a note in her file. Amy made a sound of protest. He looked up at her.

"Is there something that you wanted to say Amy?" Amy shook her head while frowning. There came a knock at the door.

"Hey Peter? Sophie said to tell you that the young man that you requested to meet with is here and waiting for you." The door closed again and Peter looked at Amy.

"Well Amy. I have this meeting to attend to and you need to finish your homework. I think the other cliffhangers are outside, it's beautiful weather outside. We will talk more later." Amy got up and walked out of the office without a word. Peter sighed and walked out to meet with the young man.

"Mr. Park, thank you for coming all this way to meet with me. Shall we step into my office and talk privately?" They walked to his office and made themselves comfortable.

"Mr. Scarbrow,-"

"Call me Peter, please."

"Very well Peter, Call me Michael. You said that Amy was in a bit of trouble. That she had essentially shut down after seeing her uncle- the pig that raped her." Peter nodded.

"Yes Michael. She has shut down completely- She still does her homework and has not given us any problems. It's almost as though she has become completely numb. When I spoke to her parents on the phone they both said that you had been Amy's Martial arts instructor since she started and that she often spoke of you and really respected and admired you. I am hoping that you can help me. I don't want to send her somewhere else or home."

"I do not want that either. I will try my best to help her. Can I see her?" Peter nodded.

"How long can you stay?" Michael smiled.

"I can stay as long as I want to- I am taking a vacation of sorts. I figured that I would come down here and stay for a bit. Amy was desperately wanting to take her next belt test before she came up here. I was going to ask if I could do that for her." Peter nodded.

"I think that you can. I have to think about it though. Come on I will show you around the place and then head over to the dining hall- Amy is in class right now. I figured that you would like to eat lunch with her. I want to see her reaction when she sees you. She doesn't know you are coming up here." Michael laughed. They walked out the door and took a tour.

When they were finished, they made their way to the dining hall. They got their food and made their way to the lounge where the cliffhangers were sitting and eating. The first thing that Peter noticed was that Amy was sitting in a chair staring out the window. He looked at Michael, who was staring at Amy with a look of wonder on his face. He turned to Michael.

"She hardly eats that much. She eats enough to satisfy us but I honestly think that she could do with more food. She has lost a lot of weight since coming here. And not only that, ever since she last spoke to her parents, she hasn't cried at all. Not even when she broke her wrist." Michael nodded.

"I need to speak to her. Can we speak to her alone, in your office?" Peter nodded. He sent the cliffhangers on their ways for some free time, and told Amy to meet him in his office. Amy nodded and left. Michael had already gone to get changed. He had told Peter that he was making Amy work out after they talked.

"Amy, come in. We are going to finish up our chat from earlier." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Peter."

"Amy, what is with the attitude? You've shut down completely, you hardly interact with people. Mostly only enough to get by without arousing suspicion. You act as though you give a shit. I want to help you. What will it take for you to let me help you?" Amy stood up.

"What it will take is for you to stop making me talk about it. I am tired of talking about my uncle. I am tired of thinking about what he did to me- He's in my thoughts, my actions, my words, I can't do fucking shit without being reminded of that sonofabitch. I WANT MY FUCKING LIFE BACK." She screamed the last part and sat down in a huff crossing her arms. Peter nodded and made a notation. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy, I was concerned about you. I honestly had no idea what to do- I debated sending you home thinking that I could no longer help you, I even called your parents to get some feedback from them, they say hi by the way and want to see you soon. They told me that you had this person in your life that you adored beyond anything. So I called this person up. Do you know who I am talking about." Amy nodded, a couple tears trailing down her cheek.

"Amy, My littleone- What has become of your spirit? Your spirit hurts so bad and longs for so much." Amy turned around. Michael was standing in the doorway. Amy gave herself over to the crying. She fell down on the floor and cried. Michael kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her and cried with her.


	9. The lonliness within me

Chapter 7: The Lonliness within me

After awhile, Amy sat back, pushed away from Michael, and turned her face away from him and Peter and towards the floor. She got up and paced around the room for a moment before taking a tin plate off of Peter's desk. She set it on the floor before Michael and he took a fat, white candle out of the bag at his side and set it on the plate. Peter watched in fascination at this display.

Michael produced a lighter and looked at Peter. He nodded and Michael lit the candle. Amy took a pillow off the couch and settled across from Michael ready to talk to him about everything that had been going on with her. He knew only limited things about the situation.

"Master Park. What are you doing here? I didn't expect to be able to see you for a little while. Seeing as I am stuck here until eternity. I have really missed you. I long to be out of this place again. To roam free where I want to. Not where my parents or anyone else tell me to roam." Michael smiled and settled in for a talk. Amy did the same. Peter saw a change come over Amy instantly and cheered in his head that he called Amy's parents and had made contact with Michael.

"Amy, Why do you refuse to talk to this man? That man, your uncle is poison. The best thing that you can do for poison is flush it out. You know that. Peter only wants to help you- yet you fight him. You know that he is nothing like your uncle." Amy nodded.

"It hurts. To the core. Master Park- I feel like killing myself- or at the very least hurting myself. I hurt so bad inside Master Park, like there is this thing inside me that won't go away. Like I am so dirty as though I forgot to take a bath for a few months and all that filth accumulated on my soul or something. I know he is nothing like my uncle." Peter sat forward.

"Amy, have you hurt yourself? I need to know if you have, and I also need to know what it was you used." Peter snapped to attention, peering over his glasses at Amy. Amy wilted almost immediately and shrank before their eyes. She shook her head and Peter nodded, settling back on the couch again. Michael nodded.

"No, I have not hurt myself. I will not deny that the urge is always there though. It's strong." Amy said, turning away from them both and facing the wall. Michael cleared his throat and Amy turned back to him. Peter was fascinated at the way that Michael seemed to be able to control Amy with a simple throat clearing.

"But you won't. You are past that my littleone. You know that. Peter wants to help you get back to the light. You've not been the nicest about it. And you know that. You need to apologize and let him help you." Amy Sniffled.

They talked for about two hours about many different things. Amy told Michael about being able to mountain climb, how she wasn't afraid to do it anymore. Amy finally opened up to Peter after getting up off the floor and wandering over to the window.

"It's not like I hate you Peter. I hate that you keep pushing me to talk. I know that it's your job but it's hard and it hurts. I honestly feel that you can't help me Peter because you have never been molested or raped. Not that I wish for that to happen, because I don't. But still. And I am sorry that I was being a bit standoffish towards you. I want to do things but I can't, because they aren't acceptable."

"Amy I know. You need to talk and I need patience. I will work on that as long as you work on opening up a little more. You barely give me enough bread crumbs to survive on let alone help you. How's your wrist? Has it been hurting you very badly? Your apology is accepted." Amy shook her head.

"No, It's just swollen a little, but it really doesn't hurt that badly. I still feel stupid for doing it. But you know you were partly responsible for it. If you hadn't pushed me into talking, I would have never gotten angry with you and flung my arms out like I did, hitting the tree trunk by accident. So you see, it was all your fault." Peter snorted and smiled at her.

They talked some more with Amy inching closer to Michael little by little and taking her shoes off, first one and then the other. Peter smiled. That meant that she was getting comfortable in his office once again. Peter was happy with this turn of events.

"Amy, I have something to tell you. Remember what you had wanted to do before you got sent here?" Michael asked. Amy nodded her head enthusiastically. Michael laughed and produced a red belt in the package. Amy's eyes started to shine. Peter laughed.

"Peter said that I can give you your belt test. I brought the necessary things that we will need. Including the Katana's. I have them locked up currently. I do not want anyone here getting a hold of them. I know how badly you wanted to take your test. How you been practicing?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah, Peter has been pretty good about letting me workout. I need to brush up on my skills if I am going to pass the Belt test. You are usually brutal in your testing. But I still love ya! You are an awesome teacher. When can I take the test?" They talked a little more about it.

Amy finally stretched out on her stomach and yawned into her hand. Michael laughed motioned to Amy to turn around so he could give her and shoulder massage.

"I see that Peter was right. You need more rest. Amy scoot over here." Amy shook her head and patted the floor next to her. Michael obliged, kneading her neck.

"I am trying to learn how to set boundaries Master Park. It's something I was denied when I was younger. But I think I can do it. If I just have half a chance. I am also learning to say no." Michael nodded and whispered soothingly to her in his native tongue while kneading her neck. Amy smiled at something that he said to her.

Peter watched as Amy fell asleep. He felt like dancing. He knew that Amy hadn't been sleeping. He knew this because her room mates had ratted her out to him again, because he had them keeping an eye on her for him since he couldn't be everywhere at once. Michael looked up.

"you were not kidding when you said that she had not slept for awhile. She looked very poorly indeed. Do you want to leave her here for awhile to sleep or should we move her?" Peter shook his head.

"I don't have anywhere that I need to be for right now- Everyone has free time for the rest of the day. I just have office work to do myself- Maybe walk around and see what people are doing and what trouble any of them could be getting into. They are all usually pretty good about not getting into any trouble. They don't want to be put on shuns." Michael nodded.

They spent the next few minutes talking about the campgrounds and Michael's dojo. They made plans to work out sometime. They were interrupted when Amy turned on her side and wiggled around for a bit. Michael stood up.

"Peter, where does she sleep? She needs to get up off of your floor." Together they took Amy to the girls dorm, where they put her in her bed. No one else was there so Michael stayed there next to her bed and watched over her. Peter had warned the girls so they knew that there would be a strange guy in their room.


	10. Almost goodbye

Chapter 8: Almost goodbye

A month later, Amy was on her way to mending nicely. Her cast had come off but she still had to wear a brace. Michael had stayed around for a while- He had started, with Peter's permission to teach some self defense to the kids. He could see a lot of the kids that had much potential and that pleased him. He and Peter sparred frequently. It was nice to have another of the same rank as him to spar with. Peter proved to be a worthy adversary.

Amy had started eating a little more and was starting to look healthier. She and Peter had regular sessions every other day to keep an eye on her progress. She had an easier time opening up to Peter now and really was making an effort to deal with everything that her uncle had done to her.

Her friendships with the other cliffhangers were also deepening. She found that she had quite a fondness for everyone, and they for her. They could frequently be found in the common area practicing their skills. Amy also noticed that her friendships were changing her little by little.

Scott, Shelby and Amy were always talking about their past abuse and drawing strength from each other. Scott had had to go to court recently and Amy had spent the better part of the week before psyching him up for it. He was still nervous and didn't want the judge to say that he had to go home for the weekend or anything. Amy knew how he felt to an extent. He would be going home to his stepmother. And Scott didn't want that.

Auggie really had talent for the martial arts. Amy knew that it came from having to fight, being in a gang and all. She really felt that Auggie could really make something of himself in Martial Arts. Auggie displayed quite an affinity for Amy. He became her older brother, protecting her, even though he knew that she could well protect herself. Her friendships with the others strengthened as well.

One day Amy knocked on Peter's door for their usual meeting. She was a few minutes early. Peter motioned her in as he was on the phone. Amy nodded and pointed to the couch where she settled and picked up the magazine that she had started flipping through the last time she was in his flipped through a magazine while absently listening to Peter on the phone.

"Yes Sir. I know that these are serious allegations that she has leveled against your client. But I assure you that they are with merit. She would not just say these things happened if they didn't. What I don't understand is why your client thinks he needs to come up here and talk to her. It's not going to help his case, and I will not stand for the blatant intimidation of my students." Peter was quiet. Then he raised his voice.

"Well I will have to talk to her. She may not want to see him. It is her decision to make not mine. I advise you to advise your client NOT to come up here unnannounced. I will alert the sherriff if I have to. Fine. We will be in touch. Have a nice day." Peter hung up the phone and then picked it up again.

"Sorry Amy, I will be just a few more minutes. then we can get down to business." Amy nodded and went back to perusing her magazine.

"Hey Curtis. Yeah it's Peter. When you have time will you run up here? No, no one has left but I may have a problem and I want to bring you up to speed so you are informed. See you then. Bye." Peter hung up the phone and came out from behind his desk. He pulled his chair over near Amy and looked at her.

Amy knew just by looking at Peter, that the phone calls somehow related to her. She scooted to the far end of the couch. She realized with dismay that Peter had put himself by the door so he could catch if she attempted to leave. She didn't like that. She also didn't like the fact that Michael materialized at the door. She felt good and trapped. She moved to the opposite corner of the room.

"Amy. It's ok. Yes those phone calls were about you. Your uncle's attorney was calling. Your uncle wants to see you. About what I don't know. I am assuming that it's something big from the way the attorney was acting. Amy, You should sit down- You look really pale." Peter reached for her arm.

"DON'T touch me! I am fine. I am ok." Peter looked skeptical. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy, I can not tell you what to do. The decision is yours. If you do not want to see your uncle, just say no and I will block him from setting foot near you. If you want to sit down and listen to what he has to say just say so. and you are NOT ok. You are being faced having to decide if you want to see your uncle. I understand that you have just been sent into a spin. Don't lie to me." Amy rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"Amy." Amy didn't turn around she just kept staring out the window. Michael went over to her and touched her shoulder. She growled. Michael ignored it and wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest.

"Let. go. of. me. now." Amy beat on his chest, trying to push away from him. He held on, refusing to let her go. Finally she let go and started crying. Heart renching sobs that shook both her and Michael who was still holding on. After a few minutes she stopped crying, and fell down on the floor. Michael kept hugging her.

"Amy. I need a decision. I have to call the attorney back." Amy nodded and cleared her throat. Just as she was about to speak, there was a knock at the door. Peter yelled come in.

"Peter. There is someone here to see you. He said that he doesn't have an appointment but that he has a pressing matter that needs your attention about a student. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him to sit and make himself comfortable. I will be with him as soon as possible. I am in the middle of a meeting with a student right now. Did he happen to give a name by chance?"

"He said his name was Jim. He's a big heavyset guy. Beard, makes him look like Santa Claus. He kinda gives me the creeps if you know what I mean" Peter nodded and looked at Amy, who had gone completely pale. He swore.

"Tell him that we have nothing to-" A voice cut him off.

"Show him in. I'm ok Peter. I can do this." Peter nodded and told the girl to show him in to his office and to also give Curtis a call and tell him to get up here immediately. The girl nodded and left the office. Peter turned to Amy.

"Amy, Are you sure about this? I can have Curtis here in a matter of minutes to arrest him if he doesn't leave. You don't have to do this. He's trying to force you to meet with him." He looked at Michael. He shrugged.

"Peter. I am going to be ok. Whatever happens in here- I'll be ok with. Within reason. But yeah give Curtis a call definitely!" Peter nodded and took his seat behind his desk. Amy sat on the couch with Michael next to her rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Peter motioned for the student to open the door. She did and Jim stood there in the doorway. Peter thanked the girl and she left, pulling the door shut behind her. Peter gestured to the chair in front of him. Jim sat down, setting his briefcase down next to the chair.

"Mr. Scarbrow. I am really quite sorry to barge in unannounced but as I told that nice young lady. It was a very pressing matter that requires your immediate attention." Peter merely nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"I would like to see Amy please." Peter shook his head.

"I am afraid that is out of the question. Amy is the middle of a lawsuit in which you are the other party. This appears to me to be a clear case of intent to intimidate. I think that you should leave or I will have no choice but to call the local authorities." Jim remained seated.

"Why are you here?" Jim stood up and turned around and faced Amy, who had stood up from the couch. He came toward her and she held up a hand and stepped away, pressing closer to Michael. She sneered at Jim

"I asked you a question. Why are you here. I deserve to know why you are here. And don't lie to me Jim. Oh , yeah I don't bother calling you Uncle anymore. You don't deserve that title." Jim glanced around and laughed nervously. Then he tried to act stern.

"Young Lady, I am not going to discuss anything with outsiders standing around privy to our family discussions. Is there somewhere more private we can go?" Amy Laughed.

"Why? So you can threaten me with bodily harm if I don't back down? Tell me that you are going to hurt me more? That you are going to hurt my parents? That you are going to make my life miserable? I am immune to your threats." Jim smiled suddenly.

"No, my dear. I came here today to tell me that you are coming home. Your parents wouldn't consent so I went through the courts to get legal custody of you, Obviously they don't care at all for you, if they are willing to let you just sit in this awful place."

Amy just stood there and looked at him. Peter and Michael were standing there in Shock. Jim took a step towards Amy. Amy didn't move. Peter grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him away from Amy.

"You are really sad and pathetic. You know that right? The courts will not grant custody of an adult to anyone. Loser. I turned 18 a month ago. You really should know me better than that." Amy turned and sat down on the couch.

"Obviously you think that I would never question a single thing that you did Jim. You assume that I would just go with you and live happily ever after. Well you know what. It don't work that way. Life is not neat and pretty. It's messy as hell. I want you to leave. I do not want to ever see your face again. Only in court when I take the stand and tell them EVERYTHING that you ever did to me. You sick perverted sonofabitch. Make no mistake- They will know everything. And I will take you down. Peter, I want him gone- I want him to leave. I am done with him, I have nothing more to say to him." Peter nodded and picked up his phone.

"Who is he calling Amy?" Jim stood up only to be pushed back down by Michael. He sat like that quietly for the next few minutes until Peter got off the phone.

"Curtis will be here in a few minutes. Roger is going to come keep an eye on him until then. Amy we should get you out of here- You need to get some food and rest." Amy nodded and waved to Peter and Michael. Before she made it out the door, Her uncle had one more parting shot.

"Don't worry my dear- We will see each other again. I am sure of it." Amy flipped him off and walked out shutting the door quietly.

She passed Roger and Curtis and continued on her way to the dining hall. She ate dinner and told the others that she was going back to the dorm. She wanted to have an early night. They said their goodnights and Auggie walked her back to the dorm and then went back to where they were going to have a football game.

Amy took a shower and got dressed for bed. She read for a few minutes before turning out her bedside lamp and turning over onto her side. While she lay there, she did some thinking. She had never in her entire life stood up to her uncle. She had taken every single thing that he had given and never said different. She felt very proud of her self for having taken the first step to reclaiming her life. Standing up to him. With that thought she rolled over so that her back was to the door and fell asleep, unaware of the stranger creeping into the cabin.


	11. Worked over and hospital visits

Chapter 9: Worked over and hospital visits

The cliffhangers were walking back to their cabins after their football game. They were having several different conversations. Scott and Shelby were setting up the time to meet each other and talk some, after everyone went to bed. Auggie and Jules were talking about the paper they had due in a couple days. Daisy was ignoring Ezra and David, Who were trying to get a rise out of her, and was walking ahead of everyone else.

"All I know is that Peter will be coming this way in about 10 minutes so you too have exactly that long to talk and plan before he has the chance to catch-" She trailed off, stopping short. the others plowed into her. She stooped down and ran her fingers along the ground. They were wet.

"Guys, There is blood on the ground. David go get Peter. I am going to go to our dorm. Someone should check on Amy. I got a bad feeling about this." She quickly walked the rest of the way up the stairs. She put her hand on the door and opened it after taking a deep breath. She opened the door and screamed.

"AAHH!! OH MY GOD!"

Daisy wasn't a screamer at all. She hardly ever raised her voice above a yell. Therefore when she screamed, everyone else came running up on the girls dorm porch. When they crowded around her, they saw a horrible sight.

Amy was laying on the floor of the dorm her body crumpled. She was moaning softly so everyone knew that she was alive. Daisy flipped on the lights and they could see that the whole area was in a shambles. She had blood all over her. Daisy turned to the others before anyone could walk into the dorm.

"Scott, Go find david and Peter have Peter call an ambulance. Hurry, tell him that Amy is hurt. Auggie and Ezra stand guard, no one but Peter, or the paramedics in or out. Shelby and Juliette get me some towels from the cubby. We gotta stop that bleeding as best as we can." Everyone scurried off to do as they were told.

"Daisy? Ambulance is on the way. What the hell happened? Amy? Amy, Can you hear me? Amy Squeeze my fingers if you can hear me." Peter came in with Michael and took over. Amy continued to moan. She squeezed Peter's fingers tightly while she struggled to breathe. Michael kneeled there and just held Amy's hand quietly. The rest of the cliffhangers huddled on the porch in a big group hug. If you listened close enough, you could make out some praying. They were all praying for Amy to pull through.

"Sophie. Take the cliff hangers into the lodge. Let them speak to no one but each other. I will be along shortly. The police will want to talk to each of them individually. Let's contain this for the moment." Peter turned back to Amy. Her breathing had evened out a little bit and she seemed a little more coherent. Peter leaned forward.

"Amy. Squeeze my hand if you know who did this to you." Amy squeezed his hand. Peter was going to ask her more questions, but was interruppted as the Paramedics rushed in.

"Move aside! Ok we need to get her vitals, get her stabilized and move her fast. Peter, was this a suicide attempt?" When Amy heard this, she started to get agitated. The paramedics were trying to calm her down, but were having very little success. Peter shook his head.

"No. This was a clear attack on her. I will meet you at the hospital. Michael and Roger will ride with you. I have some kids to calm down and talk to. I need to talk to the police." The paramedics nodded and hustled Amy out to the waiting ambulance with Michael and Roger hot on their heels. Peter watched them leave and spoke quickly to the other member of security and made his way to the lodge.

When he walked into the lodge, The cliff hangers surrounded him. He held up his hands for silence. When everyone was quiet, he spoke.

"I do not know how she is at this moment, I only know that she is on her way to the hospital right now with Roger and Michael. I will be going shortly and no none of you can go. As soon as I know anything at all, I will call Sophie. It's not safe for you to be in the dorm girls so you will be rooming in the lodge at least until it's done being a crime scene. The police will be by in the morning. I trust all of you to not talk about any of this until then." Everyone nodded and sat down to wait. Peter went to his office, called Amy's parents to let them know what had happened and then grabbed his car keys and left to go to the hospital.

When he got there, He found Roger and Michael in the waiting room. Roger had already filled out the paperwork and sent it back. Michael was in the position that he used for praying. Peter was brought up to speed and sat to wait. After an hour of waiting, the doctor came out.

"Are you here for Amy? She has numerous cuts all over her arms, as if she were fending off blows from a knife. She had to have one stitched. We had to set her ankle, It's fractured in 3 places. She keeps calling out for Peter and Michael. Just so that you are aware Peter, there is absolutely no way that any of these injuries were self inflicted. She was attacked. No question about it. Other than that, she's going to be ok. She is in her room resting." The three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her Doctor?" The doctor nodded and they made their way to Amy's room. Peter, Roger and Michael made their way into Amy's room. Amy was sitting in bed, looking madder than a went hen. Standing too close to the bed were a couple detectives. Peter could see even from the doorway that Amy was uncomfortable with them so close to her. He listened for a moment to what the detectives were saying.

"Now young lady. isn't it true that you tried to kill yourself tonight and not that someone attacked you? Or maybe to avoid being punished for trying to kill yourself you had one of your little friends at that place for freaks tune you up?" Amy rolled her eyes and refused to answer, instead closed her eyes. The detective grabbed her shoulder. Amy screamed really loudly.

"What is going on here?!" The doctor rushed in. Amy, in her haste to defend herself had reopened the gash on her arm. She clutched at it. Peter pushed the cops out of the room and closed the door, The doctor was trying look at Amy's cut, she was having none of it, And Michael was trying to calm Amy down.

"Amy. AMY!" Peter took her by the shoulders and shook her gently. She started calming down. The doctor got a suture kit. He quickly redid Amy's stitches and checked her leg. Satisfied, he left after bidding Peter good night. Peter looked at Michael.

"Amy. Can you tell us who did this? Was it your uncle?" Amy shook her head.

"No. It was my cousin, nathan. His Son. Peter how long will I have to be here?"

Peter sighed. He knew this question was coming. "At least overnight. Don't worry, Micheal is going to stay here with and make sure that no one gets near you other than doctors or nurses." Amy nodded and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow I'm sure that you will be released to us. And by then we will have started an investigation.I promise you, We will catch the bastard. Rest now. I have called your parents and they are going to come up to see you the day after tomorrow." Amy nodded. Peter left the room quietly. Michael settled down to watch tv.


	12. If Only

Chapter 10: If Only

The days went by quickly. Amy had gotten to the point where Peter and her parents thought that it was ok to try letting her come home for a weekend. Amy was excited to be going home for a weekend, but at the same time, she was scared. She hadn't been home in about 9 months. She knew that things were not the same as when she left. She knew also that her old crowd of friends would be around, and more than likely, they would try to tempt her into hanging out. She only prayed that she would be strong enough to not fall back into that. Only time would tell. She looked up from her packing when Peter walked in.

"Hey Amy. Your Parents are here and waiting for you. Are you ready to go?" Amy nodded and smiled. She picked up her Backpack and hurried to the main lodge. Along the way, she Tossed her bags in the truck and went looking for her parents. She didn't have to go far to look. They were in the main lodge, talking to Michael. After a few minutes, Amy and her parents were on their way home.

"So Amy. Where would you like to eat Dinner. Your father and I decided to take you out to dinner after we get home and give you a chance to settle into your room again. Even though you are only here for a couple days." They talked for a few minutes and then Amy slipped on her headphones and turned up the volume while writing in her journal.

_'So I apologize for not writing more. I have been so busy. I think my uncle is out of my life for good. I am glad that I finally trusted Peter enough to let him in enough to ease the pain. I wish I would have done it sooner. So I am going home for the weekend. If you want to know that absolute truth. I am terrified. I am worried that my old "friends" will try to get me back into the cutting and sex things. That is not who I am anymore. I am different now. Stronger. I don't need them if that is all they want to do when I am hanging with them. I am going to nap now. More later."_

Amy switched cds and turn it on. Moments later, a song by Rascal Flatts came on. She smiled and turned it up a little louder and laid down in the back seat and drifted off listening to it, turning onto her side.

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

Chorus  
I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

It was late when Amy and her parents got to their house. Amy was fast alseep. Her father picked her up and laid her in her bed and pulled her covers up and turned out the light, leaving her to sleep the rest of the night.


	13. I'm moving On

Author's note: Please excuse my attempts at talking like a gangster. I have never done it before and I hope I did it ok. If not, please kindly let me know and I shall fix it. Thanks. Please read and review.

Chapter 11: I'm moving on

The next day, Amy woke up and took a shower, washing her hair and getting dressed in some clean clothes. She found her mom at the computer and went to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Amy. Your father and I are taking you out for dinner tonight. What do you want to do today? Oh before I forget, your father said that you should take your bags out of the truck and bring them in the house. So please do that after you eat." Amy nodded and went back to eating. Her mom set a huge amount of mail next to her.

"You also got a TON of mail. when you go back to horizon I am going to have your mail routed there." They shared a good laughed at that and went back to their own activity.

A couple hours later, Amy went out to the truck to retrieve her bags. She was feeling pretty good. She had already decided that today she was going to clean up her room and throw a bunch of stuff out. She knew that she had stuff somewhere that she didn't need any longer and she wanted to get rid of any and all temptations before she went back to Horizon.

"Well well well, look who it is guys. Amy Stone. Back in Town. Where ya been Sweetie? We've missed you!" Amy turned around and came face to face with her old crowd. She Smirked at them.

"I've been out of town. Getting my head on straight. Getting ready for College Next year. Home for the weekend to visit the parents and that's it. I don't have time for you or the others now." She had turned to go, when one of them grabbed her arm. She jerked her arm free.

"Don't grab me again Jake. You know I can take you down. I don't want to, but if you come after me I will. So back off." She turned to walk away.

"What the fuck Bitch?! You turned your back on us. You ain't welcome in this here town no more. You'd best leave and not come back. We wanted you to hang out with us, you know, reclaim your spot in the crew. But you've changed Bitch. We done with you. We'll see you again."

Amy flipped them off and backed away. She knew that you don't turn your back on your enemies. Not if you want to keep breathing. She walked into the house and locked the door behind her. Her mother looked up and then got to her feet.

"What's wrong Honey? You look really pale. Here sit down." Amy sat down and drank a glass of water Slowly. Her mind was reeling. She looked up at her mom.

"You know Jake, The people that I used to hang out with? They showed up while I was getting my stuff out of the truck. They have basically written me off, and we are now enemies. Because I have changed and am getting myself back together. Have they been bothering you and dad? If they have been I want to know."

Amy and her mom talked for a little bit longer and then went shopping. Amy got some new clothes and a haircut. After wards, they went back home. When they got there, They could see a police Car in the driveway. That meant one of two things. Either something was wrong at home, or her brother Sean was here. She hopped out of the truck and hurried into the house with her mother behind her.

The fridge door was wide open and there was someone's butt sticking out from it. Amy could tell that it was her brother. She leaned against the oven and waited. When he stood up, she kissed his nose, knowing that he hated it.

"Jerk. How the hell are ya? You look good! How long you home for?" They spent a good deal of the afternoon talking. Sean agreed to come back to Horizon with them when Amy went back to see the place.

"Amy. I want you to be careful while you are home. Word has it that your old crew is looking to fight with you. Claims you turned your back on them. That you aren't down anymore. So just be careful. Please. I have taken to having patrols run by the house to make sure they aren't bothering mom and Dad."

"Sean. I know they want to fight. We had words this morning. Im not going to go looking for trouble, But if they come after me I will finish it. You know that. You can't ask me not to." Sean shook his head and kicked back in the chair.

That night, Amy, her parents and Sean went out to eat. Sean brought a friend along, that he thought Amy might like. A co worker of his named James. Amy and James seemed to get along pretty decent. They had a good time eating, laughing and talking. It seemed like Amy had not even gone away. But she knew that tomorrow she was going to have to go back to Horizon. While she was a little hurt by that, She couldn't wait to get back.

"Amy. Sean was telling me that you've been mountain climbing at the school you're going to. I like mountain climbing. Want to go sometime? You know, Hang out, get to know each other, become friends." Amy smiled.

"I'd like that. Maybe when I am done at school. This summer sound good? We can invite Sean and some other people if you like." They made some tentative plans and finished eating their dinner. When they were finished, They parted ways. Her parents went home and Sean, Amy and James went to see a movie in the theater. When they were finished, they dropped James off at his place and then Sean and Amy headed home.

"Amy, How are you doing? I mean Really. I know that you were dealing with the cutting and our uncle fucking you up. If I had known, I would have arrested the bastard myself. I feel like it's my fault because I wasn't watching out for you like I should have been. I'm your big brother, I should have known." Amy smiled.

"Sean. It's not your fault. I could have said something instead of remaining silent. I could have beat him him back off. But it happened, and it's making me a better person. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. I am doing ok. Michael- You know Master Park? He came up for a while. He's still there. Peter's the Headmaster- He's pretty cool. Helping me a lot."

They continued talking for the rest of the ride home. Sean told her about his girlfriend. She seemed like a really nice girl. When they pulled in the drive, Amy could see someone making their way to the door. She pointed him out to Sean and they nodded silently.

"Can I help you? What do you want?" Sean asked, stepping out of the vehicle strapping his sidearm, Amy stayed behind him. The figure turned and put his hands out to show that he was unarmed.

"I came here looking for Amy. I want her help. I want to leave the crew." Amy peeped out behind Sean.

"Jason? You are like Jake's best friend. Why would you want to back down from him? And why do you want my help so badly?" Jason held his hands out.

"I came to see if I could also to talk to Sean. I can give him the names of Suppliers, Drug Buys, names of women he raped. Some guys that he raped as well. I've seen the crew thing Amy, I'm tired of cutting myself, tired of drugs, I'm tired of him. I want help. And I can also tell you that he's coming after you Amy. You dissed him in front of his crew. He's not going to take that lying down." Amy Nodded.

"Alright. But if this is a trick Jason, Leave now. I don't want to hurt you, but if you try to hurt me or hurt my family. I will bring you down. Sean will see if he can get you some help. You did the right thing by coming here and deciding to leave the group. Let's see what we can do for you." They walked in the house, introducing Jason to their parents, before sitting down at the table to talk. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Little Things

Chapter 12: Little Things

The next day, Amy was packing up and putting her stuff in the truck. It was time for her to head back to horizon. She only had like 6 more months to go. Sean was helping her. While they put stuff in, they talked.

"I am highly surprised that Jason turned like that. I always thought that he would NEVER betray Jake. I used to like Jason. It's weird. But I am glad that he came out and told you guys this stuff. Now he can have a chance at a real life. Get the help that he needs, and move on. What do you think Sean?" Sean shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that the detectives are happy that they can close ALOT of cases with Jason's information. Alot of women will finally get justice. And we will get ALOT of drugs off the streets, so that is one small victory." Amy nodded and finished putting her stuff in. She put the tailgate down and sat. Sean sat with her.

"I kinda wish that I knew where the detectives took Jason. It's hard not knowing, wishing I could talk to him again. But in a way I am kinda glad that I don't know. Means that I can't tell anyone and spoil Jason's chance." Sean nodded and got off the tailgate.

"I am going to go in and see what is keeping the parents. You coming?" Amy shook her head and leaned back taking in the sun. Sean understood and left her be and went inside. After he was gone, Amy picked up her journal and started to write. She wanted to get all of the details of her trip home down before she forgot.

_"So- This is it. I am going back to Horizon. Believe it or not, there was a few times, where I thought. I don't want to go back there. I want to stay home with my parents and brother and go back to school and see people. It's amazing how much everything has changed in just 9 months. Guess that just means change is Constant. I don't know. _

_I am glad that my parents made me go to Horizon. I have a shot at a life now. A chance to go to college and the thought is amazing. I can't wait to get back to Horizon. It feels like my second home now. I am also glad that Jason turned on Jake and got help. I don't know where they took him. But at least he can get help and live a normal life. Got to go now- Mom and dad are ready to go."_

Amy closed her journal and put it back in her bag. Just then she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Jake walking up the drive with the crew. She rolled her eyes and paid them no mind. She knew there was going to be a showdown and she only prayed that it wasn't bad. She put the tailgate up and started to walk towards the house.

"Hey Amy. You heard about Jason?" Amy shook her head.

"Nope. Haven't heard a thing. Why? Did you lose him again?" She snorted and acted like she didn't care. Jake sneered at her.

"No,Bitch. He's gone. Went by his place this morning to ask him to come along, and the place was empty. Furniture EVERYTHING. Gone. His parents too. Neighbors didn't know anything. Figured you'd know."Amy shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

"Yo! I'm talking to you." Jake grabbed her arm. Amy didn't panic. She stepped back into the hold and turned on him. Pushed him down and planted a foot on his chest. She heard her parents and brother hurrying over. She leaned over Jake.

"Now Jake. I am only going to tell you this one time. Back off. I am not part of the crew anymore. I have changed and grown up. You are a part of my past now, and you are going to stay that way. Don't come around. Don't bother my family. Don't come after me. I won't ask you twice. I don't care that I dissed you in front of them. You are all NOTHING to me anymore. I have learned what REAL family is like. You aren't my family anymore. Now take your little toys, and your little pals and get the hell off of my property. You got it? If you aren't outta here in 10 seconds, I am calling the cops." She dug her foot in a little to accent her point and then walked away and waited. Jake stood up and looked at her. He sneered again and walked away. Amy knew he'd be back again soon. She shook her head and got into the truck.

"Amy, I am so very proud of you. You stood up to him and made your point known. I really thought that he was going to try to beat your ass. But he didn't. He's going to be pissed though. you know that. He just lost ALOT of face in front of the others. Give me a hug" Sean hugged her tightly and started tickling her. Their parents looked on in happiness.

The drive back to Horizon seemed to fly by. They stopped for food and made it in just before midnight. Amy could see Peter waiting on the porch drinking coffee. She could see Michael sitting there as well. She knew that he had hot tea. He hated coffee. Peter stood up and made his way to the truck. After introductions, Peter asked them to step into the office.

"Hey Peter, can we make this quick? I need Sleep. Please." Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"No. We get to talk after your family leaves. And we get to go through your bags. I know for a fact that you don't have anything, but have to check anyway. So hop to it- Say bye to the family and meet me in here in one hour. Ok?" Amy nodded and walked her family out to the truck.

"Well, I guess this is it. I guess I will see you in about 6 months. Kinda sucks but it's ok. I love you all. Take care of mom and dad Sean. And you should all write me and call me. And please let me know what's going on in the outside world. I love you all." Amy said her goodbyes and watched them drive out of sight. Then she turned and headed to Peter's office. When she got there, she knocked.

"Come on in Amy. I checked your bags and they are clean- Like I knew they would be. The intake forms are good. Lots of new additions though. We need to talk about them. But first, How was your weekend into the real world?" They shared a good laugh.

"It was good. A little weird at first but overall nice. I broke away for the last time from the crew that I used to hang with. They tried to give me trouble. I solved it without having to resort to violence." They continued talking for a little awhile longer.

"Well Amy, You need to get some sleep. We don't have classes tomorrow. Study day, so try to catch up on your sleep. We talk more in depth tomorrow. I will help you take your bags to the dorm. Obviously, everyone should already be asleep but I think the Cliffhangers might still be up waiting to see you. Come on." They walked to the dorm where Peter left her to put her stuff away. Everyone in the dorm was asleep. Amy quickly put her stuff away and made up her bed with fresh linens that had been put on her bed. She changed quickly and hopped into bed. She turned out her light and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep immediately knowing that morning would be coming very soon.


End file.
